Enchanting Playground
by GrimmSisters
Summary: Chibis, chibis and more chibis! Ever wonder what it would be like to see your favorite bishis turn four or five? If so read on. A collection of one shot PWP's!


Disclaimer: We do not own any anime or movie characters we will put in these PWP's.

Warning: OOCness and major cuteness! You have been told. Mwuahahahahahaha….

A couple of bored friends, a fairy and a dragoness, were strolling through the park one day. A light conversation about nothing in particular was passing between them. One stopped in her tracks as they came to the main center of the park. A lush field of wild flowers to one side and a playground accompanying it to the other was not more then a few yards in front of them. A few feet away a wading pool and a solitary sandbox sat. The taller fairy turned her head to the side and eyed a tennis court with a basketball hoop. The wheels inside their heads were turning with ideas. The one that stopped first turned to the taller one and began what would be known to all that remember as the changing point in their lives.

"Hey Fiona, ever get sick and tired of watching over all these characters go through all the angst and depravity of life?"

"No." Fiona smirked and refused to look the other in the eyes.

"Yeah, some how I thought you'd say that…"

"Oh shut up Shard!" Fiona smacked her up side the head.

"Ow! Well, either way I have an idea." Shard said as she rubbed the lump on her skull.

"Is it any good?" Shard glared at Fiona. She paid Fiona what she owed for hitting her head by returning the favor. Fiona rubbed her own lump and kept silent as Shard voiced her opinion.

"I say we enchant this park. All those who enter will become young, innocent children. All they remember is their names and relations to one another." Shard crossed her arms over her ample chest and grinned with pride. She had actually come up with a half-sane plan. She was going to milk it for everything it was worth. Fiona rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay so how would we get them here?" Shard sweat dropped.

"Ummm…well…I was hoping you would fill that part in…" Shard whistled and looked away from her partner. Fiona raised an eyebrow to this and sighed.

"Fine…"

**Tallyho!**

They did not know how it happened. Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru and Kouga. Sesshomaru drew his sword and glared at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kouga returned the growl to Inuyasha while keeping his distance from Sesshomaru. Kagome was trying to keep the peace between the three of them. She turned her head and saw a nearby playground. An idea struck her.

"Hey you guys! Let us go to that park bench and try to figure this out rationally!" she pointed to emphasize her point and started walking there.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kouga were not happy with this, but could not turn down the fact that Kagome was always right. They followed her. Sesshomaru and Kouga caught up to her quickly while Inuyasha hung behind just a little. A strange sense of magic was starting to surround them, as they got closer to the bench.

Out of nowhere, Kouga found his tail following him and decided to catch it and make it stop. He whipped in two huge circles growling. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he watched him do this out of character moment. He shrugged it off.

They were almost to the bench when Inuyasha noticed how close Sesshomaru was to Kagome. That was when Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome, turned and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Not only did this freak Kagome out, but also Inuyasha and Kouga. They took off after them as Sesshomaru brought Kagome into the enchanted place. The magic engulfed them and before they could run away, they were now kids.

They did not remember their pasts. They knew each other's names, but beyond that nothing. Inuyasha did not like the fact that his older brother was holding Kagome's hand. Neither did Kouga. The now five year old Inuyasha and Kouga chased after the eight-year-old Sesshomaru. A four-year-old Kagome was confused but having fun.

"Come, Kagome!" laughed Sesshomaru. He tightened his grip on Kagome's hand and took off running to the playground.

"Okay Sessy!" Kagome giggled the entire time Sesshomaru and she ran from Kouga and Inuyasha.

After awhile Kagome started to get tired, but Sesshomaru did not want to stop at all. Kagome called out to Sesshomaru who was now ahead of her. Unbeknownst to her Inuyasha was right behind her and was about to grab her hand.

"Sessy, can I please sit down?" she turned her head as she heard a thump behind her.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Inuyasha as he sat up. He held his throbbing face in his hands. Feeling bad Kagome went to him and petted his head.

"It's okay! I'm sorry I did not mean to." she hugged him as he still wailed.

She was at a loss as to what to do to stop him from crying. She really was sorry. She pulled away from him and his tears were still falling. The scene was cute to her, but she had to stop his bawling. Kagome grabbed his cheeks and gently started to wipe his tears away.

"I am really sorry Inu-nisan." She bent down and kissed the tip of his nose. Inuyasha was completely stunned, his pain forgotten. Kagome, a girl, just kissed him. Kagome smiled at his reaction.

"Wanna go play on the see-saw with me?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome grabbed his hand and the two ran off.

Kouga growled as he saw them. Far as he was concerned, Kagome was his. Sesshomaru finally noticed that Kagome was not following him anymore and came back to find her running off with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He turned his head to look at Kouga. They both nodded their heads in unison and bounded after them.

Inuyasha and Kagome were enjoying their seesaw games. The two were oblivious to the danger they were about to be in. Inuyasha was up in the air this time as he saw a whirlwind where Kagome was supposed to be. Before he knew what happened, his butt hit the ground. He would have begun to cry again, but Sesshomaru stood next to him. He stuck out this lower lip and pouted as he rubbed his soar bottom. Sesshomaru ignored his pain and leaned down to face Inuyasha.

"Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha pointed to where Kouga was running. Inuyasha was still pouting.

"Let's go get her!" Sesshomaru grinned. Inuyasha's puppy ears perked up.

"'Kay." said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's grin got wider as he transformed into his demon puppy shape. Inuyasha was happy that his ni-san was going to help him get Kagome back.

"Get on otouto." Inuyasha complied. He grabbed the big tuft of fur. He clung to Sesshomaru's back as he raced after the retreating wolf cub.

"Charge!" Inuyasha yelled giggling, enjoying the ride.

Kouga's eyes grew wide as he saw the pair advancing on him. He picked up his pace, Kagome's giggles filling his ears. The magic lessened the further they ran from the area. Inuyasha leaped off Sesshomaru's back towards Kouga. He felt the change but could not stop himself. He grabbed Kagome and went into a somersault on the ground to prevent her from getting hurt. Sesshomaru was now in his grown up elfin form and pinning Kouga to the ground. Kouga was yelling at Inuyasha.

"Let go of my Kagome!" Sesshomaru growled two inches from Kouga's face silencing any further comments.

"She ain't your Kagome mangy wolf! She is mine!" Inuyasha stood up and held a now normal sized Kagome to his chest. Sesshomaru stood up calmly. He turned towards Inuyasha.

"Give her to me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome sighed. She stepped away from Inuyasha and faced all three of them. She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up you guys."

The three men looked at one another as Kagome went to leave. They stepped in her path before she could move. Kagome looked up to meet their gazes. They advanced on her. Instinctively she took a step back.

"Guys?"

"We are grown Kagome." Sesshomaru stated leaning forward.

Kagome looked to her right and left. Inuyasha and Kouga were doing the same thing. Her eyes became saucers. She felt three light kisses at the same time. Sesshomaru placed his on her forehead while the other two took claim to her cheeks. Her face turned bright red. She was too stunned to move. All three demons smirked and walked away. Coming to her senses, she raced after them.

"Wait up!"

Both the fairy and the dragoness were laughing hard at the group. Shard turned to Fiona wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, that turned out well. Who is next?" Shard grinned evilly.

"Kukuku, you will have to wait and see."

AN: READ AND REVIEW! We like to know how we are doing so tell us. Reviews are our life's blood! We need them to survive!


End file.
